Don't Speak
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE. ONESHOT. 'I wasn’t just losing my lover. I was losing the best friend I ever had.' This is a DracoHermione songfic to the song Don't Speak by No Doubt.


Don't Speak by Jayne Stepp

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again! This is another Draco/Hermione songfic to the song Don't Speak by No Doubt from the album Tragic Kingdom. I would like to quickly thank Lynny who proof read it for me. I hope you like it, and please read and review. I love hearing what everyone thinks of my work. Also this is a one-shot and I don't anticipate anymore chapters or even a sequel.

So until next time.

Jayne

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always_

I watched from across the Great Hall.

Oh how I missed her.

I missed her voice.

I missed her smell.

I missed her annoying little questions.

I missed her touch.

I missed her body.

Oh God, how I missed her body.

I missed her hot mouth against mine.

I missed her tongue battling with mine for dominance.

I missed her.

We use to always be together.

We use to be inseparable.

_I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end_

I walked out of the Great Hall.

I couldn't sit there and see her when she wasn't with me.

I wasn't just losing my lover.

I was losing the best friend I ever had.

It feels like the end.

I think she thinks this is the end.

But I don't want to believe it is the end.

_It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know_

I realise that I'm standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

She walks past me.

Not even giving me a second glance.

She's letting go.

She's giving up on me.

She's leaving me.

I feel my breath quicken as I walk away.

This can't be happening.

I love her.

She said she loved me.

This can't be real.

It's just a dream.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

I walk into the library and find a seat at the back.

I just sit there staring off into space, trying not to think about her.

I hear someone walk up to my table and sit down.

I look up expecting to see Crabbe or Goyle.

But instead of them she's there.

"Draco." She says, looking at me with those irresistible brown eyes of hers.

I get up; I don't need to deal with this.

"Draco!" She pleads.

I look at her, sitting there.

I can see it in her eyes.

I can see what she's going to say.

I can see what she's thinking.

It hurts.

"Don't speak." I mutter before storming out of the library.

_Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening_

I sit in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room.

The common room is cold.

Just like the people in it.

Just like the memories that are playing out in my mind.

Memories of her.

Memories of the times we swam in the lake.

Memories of the times we went to Hogsmeade.

Memories of the times we fought.

Memories of the times we made passionate love.

Frightening memories that pain me to the core.

I stand up abruptly and walk up to my dormitory.

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

Once in my dormitory I walk over to my bed and pull shut the curtains surrounding the bed.

I sit on my bed and wonder.

Is this really the end?

Are we really dying?

Then I proceed to do a thing I hadn't done for years.

I, Draco Malfoy put my head in my hands and started to cry.

I was crying for Hermione Granger.

Who would've thought?

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

I woke early the next morning and made my way to breakfast.

The sickening feeling of dread was still at the pit of my stomach.

I knew she wanted to do it.

But I was going to prolong it as much as possible.

Hardly anyone was up yet.

I sat down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and began to eat my breakfast in silence.

I had almost finished when I felt someone sit down next to me.

I looked up expecting it to be Pansy or Millicent.

But it was Hermione.

"Draco, I tried to talk to you yesterday but you wouldn't listen."

I glared at her.

She wasn't going to give up, was she?

"Look I was just…" She began but stopped when I stood.

"Don't speak, I know what you're saying and it hurts."

She just looked at me with a confused expression on her face as I said those words and walked off.

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

I sat in the third floor boys' toilets, crying.

I couldn't believe she had made me cry twice.

I never cried.

But I knew it was happening.

The end was near.

Our relationship was dying.

I just had to accept that.

I just had to stop pretending who we are.

_You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?_

I walked aimlessly through the corridors, with no destination in mind.

It was way past curfew so nobody was around.

I walked and walked.

I knew what I really wanted to do.

I wanted to talk to her.

To ask her, are we really dying?

Are we really ending?

Are we over?

But I knew that if I spoke to her she would just tell me we were over.

She would hurt me in ways that nobody has ever hurt me before.

It would be like ripping out my heart and throwing it across the floor.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

I found myself in front of an empty classroom that we use to meet in.

I walked inside, not expecting anyone to be there.

I got quite a surprise when I saw Hermione sitting at one of the desks.

I began to turn and walk out of the classroom. But before I took more than one step her voice stopped me.

"Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Look Hermione…"

"No Draco, don't you dare brush me off again."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

I began to walk out again, but stopped when her hand was on my arm.

"Draco, I don't think you know what I'm going to say."

I looked at her toffee brown eyes.

She was so close; I could almost kiss her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Me avoiding you?"

"Yes you've been avoiding me, and I would like to know why."

"I haven't, you're the one avoiding me."

"What? Well I haven't been avoiding you. I thought you were avoiding me. Every time I tried to catch your eye you looked away, I waved a few times but you didn't take any notice and then you brushed me off when I tried to talk to you about it."

"But you stopped sitting with me at meals and every time I tried to catch your eye you looked away."

"I stopped sitting with you because Harry and Ron felt that I never sat with them anymore."

"So this is no more than lack of communication?"

"I guess it is."

I looked at her; I couldn't believe that I had thought she was going to end it with me.

And with that I lent down and kissed her.

God I loved this woman.


End file.
